Aircraft are typically constructed with three layers of thermal-acoustic insulation for protecting the passenger cabin from exposure to any harmful environment and undesired noise. For example, these layers may include an outer aluminum or composite skin, an intermediate fiberglass batting, and an inner shell. Typically, the inner shell includes a combination of sidewall panels and cabin flooring mounted on frame members of the airframe.
It is not uncommon to use twenty or more different edge retainers, tabs and/or slot fasteners to install the sidewall panels to different types of frame members and at different locations on the airframe of an aircraft. Manufacturers are ordinarily required to form the retainers and fasteners within precise locations on each sidewall panel for allowing proper installation of the sidewall panel on the airframe. In doing so, manufacturers usually employ clamping tools and marking instruments for constructing the sidewall panels within the desired tolerances.
As a result, ensuring that the correct retainers are installed on the sidewall panels and that the retainers are installed at the correct location on each sidewall panel may be somewhat cumbersome, thereby increasing manufacturing cycle time and costs associated therewith. In cases where an incorrect retainer is installed to the sidewall panel or the retainer is installed at an incorrect location on the sidewall panel, the entire sidewall panel must be rebuilt. This can result in further wasted manufacturing costs and time.
In addition, despite the combination of retainers, fasteners, and/or bonding adhesives, the sidewall panels may propagate beyond a desired position on the airframe. As a result, the sidewalls may require frequent readjustment to the desired position. This sort of continuous maintenance is undesirable.
Accordingly, those skilled in the art continue with research and development efforts in the field of connecting wall panels to an underlying support structure, particularly related to the installation of sidewall panels forming the interior cabin of an aircraft.